Warlord Rage
Warlord Rage is a passive class power in Mass Effect 3's multiplayer mode. Power Ranks Rank 1: Warlord Rage Boost health, shields, melee damage, and durability. This krogan regenerates health slowly during combat, restoring 75 health per second. Melee and kill 2 enemies within 45 seconds to go into a frenzy to increase melee damage, reduce damage taken, and to boost health regeneration for 45 seconds. *'Health & Shield Bonus:' 10% *'Melee Damage Bonus:' 20% *'Rage Damage Reduction:' 20% *'Rage Melee Damage Bonus:' 50% *'Rage Health Regeneration Per Second:' 100 Rank 2: Durability Increase health and shield bonuses by 10%. *'Health & Shield Bonus:' 20% *'Melee Damage Bonus:' 20% *'Rage Damage Reduction:' 20% *'Rage Melee Damage Bonus:' 50% *'Rage Health Regeneration Per Second:' 100 Rank 3: Melee Damage Increase melee damage bonus by 25%. *'Health & Shield Bonus:' 20% *'Melee Damage Bonus:' 45% *'Rage Damage Reduction:' 20% *'Rage Melee Damage Bonus:' 50% *'Rage Health Regeneration Per Second:' 100 Rank 4: Melee Damage/Durability Melee Damage Increase melee damage bonus by 30%. Increase melee damage bonus by 30% while in Rage mode. *'Health & Shield Bonus:' 20% *'Melee Damage Bonus:' 75% *'Rage Damage Reduction:' 20% *'Rage Melee Damage Bonus:' 80% *'Rage Health Regeneration Per Second:' 100 Durability Increase health and shield bonuses by 20%. Increase damage protection by an additional 5% and health regeneration by 40% while in Rage mode. *'Health & Shield Bonus:' 40% *'Melee Damage Bonus:' 45% *'Rage Damage Reduction:' 25% *'Rage Melee Damage Bonus:' 50% *'Rage Health Regeneration Per Second:' 140 Rank 5: Martial Artist/Shield Recharge Martial Artist Increase melee damage by 75% for 30 seconds after an enemy is killed by a heavy melee. Shield Recharge Decrease shield-recharge delay by 15%. Rank 6: Pure Rage/Fitness Expert Pure Rage Increase melee damage bonus by 30%. Reduce the number of melee kills required to to trigger Rage to 1 within 45 seconds. *'Health & Shield Bonus:' 20% (Melee Damage), 40% (Durability) *'Melee Damage Bonus:' 105% (Melee Damage), 75% (Durability) *'Rage Damage Reduction:' 20% (Melee Damage), 25% (Durability) *'Rage Melee Damage Bonus:' 80% (Melee Damage), 50% (Durability) *'Rage Health Regeneration Per Second:' 100 (Melee Damage), 140 (Durability) Fitness Expert Increase health and shield bonuses by 30%. Increase damage protection by 5% and health regeneration by 60% while in Rage mode. *'Health & Shield Bonus:' 50% (Melee Damage), 70% (Durability) *'Melee Damage Bonus:' 75% (Melee Damage), 45% (Durability) *'Rage Damage Reduction:' 25% (Melee Damage), 30% (Durability) *'Rage Melee Damage Bonus:' 80% (Melee Damage), 50% (Durability) *'Rage Health Regeneration Per Second:' 160 (Melee Damage), 200 (Durability) Player Notes *Warlord Rage for the Krogan Warlord Sentinel functions the same as the Rage power for other krogan characters in multiplayer with a few small differences: **Lower Health & Shield Bonuses - Rank 1 & 2 combined are 20% for Warlord Rage vs 35% for Rage. (All other health and shield bonuses are the same for both powers). The Krogan Warlord Sentinel does start with baseline increased shields at 1250 though to offset some of the reduced health and shield bonuses. **Health Regeneration - Constant health regeneration for Warlord Rage vs. none for Rage. This health regeneration functions much like the Vorcha Bloodlust power but is a passive power and doesn't have to be activated or require kills to function. **Reduced Rage Kills Needed - Melee kills to activate Warlord Rage is 2 vs. 3 for Rage (at Rank 1). Further reduction in Rage kills can be selected at Rank 6A down to 1 kill for Rage bonuses activation. **Melee Kill Timeframe Increased - 45 seconds between melee kills with Warlord Rage vs. 30 seconds between melee kills for Rage. Time is increased between kills to activate (or keep activated) the Rage power bonuses. **Activated Rage Power Time Increased - 45 seconds of active Warlord Rage power vs. 30 seconds of active Rage power. *Health regeneration doesn't require any kills and there is no stack animation to interrupt fire for the player like the Bloodlust power. *The Krogan Warlord Sentinel with the Warlord Rage power can take a very large amount of punishment that would quickly kill most other characters in the game. Health (most importantly) and shields return to normal without the player needing to use consumables mid-match to get back up to full strength. Just find a spot to allow recharging and regeneration to bring the player back to full strength. **Unlike the vorcha characters with lower health even when fully upgraded for health and shields, the Krogan Warlord Sentinel will take much longer to fully heal due to the much higher health available to the krogan. The player should take this into account when allowing the health to regenerate but this is offset by the continuous nature of the health regeneration. The player can continue fighting after a brief pause to get shields back up and some health regeneration taking place and the regeneration will continue as long as shields are in place to stop incoming fire. *Unlike shields, health regeneration begins immediately and cannot be halted (even with flames or a Banshee's biotics), allowing the Krogan Warlord Sentinel to take incredible amounts of sustained damage. *Be advised that while the Krogan Warlord Sentinel is capable of sustaining incredibly damage due to high health and shields with the bonus of health regeneration, sustained heavy fire or quick multiple big hits can take the player down. **Any enemies that inflict singular, big hits, game play on higher difficulties, or an extremely large number of little hits in a short space of time will render the health regeneration portion of the Warlord Rage power much less effective. Because Atlases, Geth Primes, Geth Hunters, Ravagers, Phantoms, Banshees, Cerberus Turrets and Brutes can inflict large amounts of damage in a short space of time, caution should be used where needed to allow the health regeneration the time it needs to heal your wounds while your shields are repairing at the same time. *Warlord Rage evolved to maximize melee damage, and using a shotgun with Omniblade mod attachment, the already good heavy melee of a krogan becomes incredible, capable of taking down armoured heavies (such as Atlases, Brutes, and Geth Primes, and Praetorians) with ease on bronze. However it is a high-risk/high-reward tactic, as most of the heavy units can still instantly kill you if you get too close. Availability *'Single-player:' N/A *'Multiplayer:' Krogan Warlord Sentinel Category:Powers Category:DLC Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Multiplayer